thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Punishment
"Punishment" is the tenth chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Quotes James Gordon: Several months ago, Joker thought it would be funny to hold our annual fundraiser hostage with neurotoxin bombs disguised as whoopie-cushions. Joker: I know! It was a real gasser, wasn't it? ---- Joker: Another voice in my head? The more, the merrier, Chucko! ---- Joker: Well, I'll be! First Chuck X, then Supey, and now Frankie Castle! Of all the days to forget my autograph-book! ---- Batman: You don't know Joker like I'' do. There isn't a treatment on ''Earth that can make him anything other than a criminal psychopath. ---- Professor Xavier: The Justice League are our friends, Bruce; we don't abandon our friends. ---- Punisher: For someone out to "change the world," you don't know much about how it works; there's only one thing these animals understand. (pulls out a remote-control) This. ---- Batman: If you're expecting pity, don't hold your breath; as far as I'm concerned, you're just another criminal. Penguin: That's what he said, too. I'm surprised you weren't working with Castle, Bats; from the looks of it, you two'd be great pals…'cause he's just like you. ---- Superman: You have to stop this, Castle! Joker is using you! Punisher: I know! ---- Joker: For once, I'm stuck without a punch-line. ---- Punisher: Yeah, you're crazy, laughing-boy…but you ain't that crazy. ---- Batman: Ever since I first encountered Joker, all I wanted to do was spend several months doing to him what he's done to countless innocent people. All I wanted to do was put him through the most horrible kinds of torture, make him beg for death…and then send him off to hell. Joker: Aww…and here I thought you didn't feel the same way… Batman: But if I do that…if I go down that path…I'll never come back. I will fight evil; I will do everything in my power to stop it…but I will not become it. ---- Punisher: News flash, Bats; there's only one way to fight fire. And that's with fire. ---- Superman: He's a completely different breed from anyone else; Creed, the F.O.H.…even Doom. I didn't understand it, the first time I came here…but Joker is true evil; the kind that doesn't exist for wealth, or for power, or for any goal; he's the kind of evil that exists simply because it wants to exist. James Gordon: And Gotham is stuck with him. ---- Punisher: You know what those scumbags are capable of, don't you? Batman: Yes. Punisher: They don't deserve to live, pal; monsters like them killed my family..! Batman: …and mine. Punisher: (stunned silence) So, what, then? What makes us different? Batman: I don't know. All I know is that I'm not willing to commit murder in their name. ---- Punisher: (thinking) That guy's probably even crazier than me. God help any scumbag stupid enough to cross him. Continuity *First appearances of the Punisher, Harley Quinn, Ventriloquist, Penguin, the Kabuki Twins and Black Mask. Background information *Batman's conversation with Punisher (with Joker in the background) is similar to the one he has with Jason Todd in Batman: Under the Red Hood. *This story may have also been adapted from Punisher/Batman: Deadly Knights. Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters